


Talk Birdy to Me

by TightAssets



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, athenril has an early morning job for Hawke, gratuitous penis rim lighting, morning moustache mounting, sucking up to the boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightAssets/pseuds/TightAssets
Relationships: Athenril/Hawke (Dragon Age), Athenril/Male Hawke (Dragon Age)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Talk Birdy to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athenril_of_kirkwall (al_fletcher)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fletcher/gifts).



Hawke knows it's important to keep the boss happy


End file.
